


Lỗi Phần Tự Nhiên

by Its_all_about_your_OTPs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_all_about_your_OTPs/pseuds/Its_all_about_your_OTPs
Summary: Steve nhận ra cái nhìn như thể mới bị phản bội của Bucky cùng với vẻ mặt ngơ ngáo của Sam, rồi cậu lần theo ánh mắt của Sam đến một đống trái cây đang nằm bèo nhèo trong thùng rác. Bỗng nhiên mặt cậu dãn ra như đã hiểu.Cậu thốt lên, “A, Bucky phát hiện ra vụ chuối rồi.”Đây là câu chuyện tang thương về một biểu tượng của nước Mỹ. Nhưng không phải như mấy bạn đang nghĩ đâu.





	Lỗi Phần Tự Nhiên

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mistake on the Part of Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488142) by [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/pseuds/idiopathicsmile). 



Đúng là trí nhớ của Bucky đang quay trở lại thật, nhưng từ lâu Sam đã chấp nhận rằng “phép lịch sự tối thiểu” sẽ là thứ cuối cùng chịu về với khổ chủ, đấy là nếu nó chưa phiêu diêu về miền cực nhọc nào đấy. Bởi thế sáng hôm đó bước vào nhà bếp, anh cũng chẳng hơi đâu mà ngạc với chả nhiên khi hắn đốp lại câu chào hỏi hết sức tươi tỉnh của anh bằng cách gào tướng lên:

“Chuối của anh bị cái chó gì thế hả?”

Ừm nói cho đúng ra thì Sam vẫn còn hơi ngạc nhiên một tẹo. Nhưng sau năm tuần ròng rã bị khủng bố kiểu này, anh đã biết khôn mà rà một lượt quanh nhà bếp trước rồi mới trả lời:

“Theo như điều tra sơ bộ thì hình như có thằng điên nào đó đã cắn mỗi trái một miếng, rồi tống hết cả nải vào thùng rác.”

“Cái gì mà…” Steve loạng choạng bước vào phòng, tay dụi dụi mắt. Tóc cậu rối bù hết cả lên. Huyết thanh có thể giúp cậu miễn nhiễm với mấy bệnh cảm mạo nhức mỏi vặt vãnh, nhưng lúc ngủ dậy đầu cậu ta cũng thành tổ quạ như bao người khác thôi. Nhờ thế mà Sam thấy an ủi được phần nào. Steve nhận ra cái nhìn như thể mới bị phản bội của Bucky cùng vời vẻ mặt ngơ ngáo của Sam, rồi cậu lần theo ánh mắt của Sam đến một đống trái cây đang nằm bèo nhèo trong thùng rác. Bỗng nhiên mặt cậu dãn ra như đã hiểu.

Cậu thốt lên, “A, Bucky phát hiện ra vụ chuối rồi.”

“Hả?” Sam  hỏi.

Nhưng Steve chỉ lắc đầu và ngồi xuống cạnh Bucky mà thủ thỉ, “Lạ lắm Buck à. Mua ở đâu cũng y chang như vậy đó. Tất cả mọi người thời này ai cũng làm như thể chuối có vị như thế là chuyện hiển nhiên.” Bucky nhăn nhó ghê tởm. “Tớ hiểu,” Steve nói, không hiểu sao khuôn mặt cậu vừa phẫn nộ, vừa cảm thông, lại có cả vẻ nhẹ nhõm hơi khùng khùng nữa. “ _Tớ hiểu mà_. Cậu là người đầu tiên…” Cậu thở dài. “Tớ cứ tưởng tớ bị điên rồi.”

“Cậu không điên đâu,” Bucky đáp. “Nó cứ nhão nhão, bở bở thế nào ấy.”

“Còn nhạt tòe nữa chứ,” Steve đồng tình.

“Dở như _cứt_ …”

Giờ hai tên đó đã mỉm cười, chụm đầu lại như thể vừa lập ra một câu lạc bộ kín chỉ có hai thành viên bọn họ. Hội Siêu Chiến binh Chống Chuối Thời Hiện đại.

“Ừm,” Sam mở miệng, và hai người quay ra nhìn anh, làm như quên mất anh đứng trong phòng nãy giờ , “lỡ như hai người mắc bệnh hoài cổ thì sao? Giống mấy người già hay nói ‘Thời của tao…’ ấy?”

Bucky ném cho anh một cái quắc mắt đáng ra nên dành cho những tình huống nghiêm trọng hơn rất, rất nhiều.

 “Bình tĩnh nào,” Steve dỗ, “Tại ảnh không hiểu thôi. Chẳng ai hiểu được cả.” Cậu mỉm cười âu yếm, bờ vai thả lỏng ra như nói nốt câu ‘Không ai ngoài Bucky hết’. Thế đấy, Steve và Bucky đang lạc trôi chỉ vì mấy trái chuối. Sam quen rồi, hai tên này còn lạc trôi vì khối thứ khác dị hơn nhiều. Bọn họ vẫn chưa chính thức hẹn hò, Sam khá chắc về chuyện đó, chủ yếu chỉ là người này lén nhìn người kia lâu ơi là lâu hoặc là chết chìm trong mắt nhau, như cái màn sến súa anh đang phải chứng kiến lúc mới bảy giờ sáng này chẳng hạn. Sam cũng chẳng buốn hỏi cho ra lẽ. Cứ để hai người từ từ giải quyết.

Thay vào đó, anh lấy điện thoại ra tra Google: _chuối nay khác chuối xưa_. Anh cuộn xuống một tí, nhấp vào một bài viết trông khá được, và bắt đầu đọc. “A,” anh lên tiếng. “Nghe nè. Loại chuối hồi xưa hai người ăn là giống Gros Michel, nhưng vào những năm 50s giống này bị tuyệt chủng vì bệnh dịch chuối. Hình như có bệnh dịch chuối thật. Thế là bây giờ người ta trồng giống khác.”

“Cái thứ đó mà cũng gọi là chuối à?” Bucky phản đối.

“’Trái cây bịp’ thì có,” Steve nói.

“Berry ngu si…”

Chuối không phải, mà cũng chưa bao giờ thuộc loại berry, nhưng tốt hơn hết đừng nên cãi làm gì. Sam đọc tiếp bài báo. “Ừm, nghe nói ở Thái Lan vẫn còn giống Gros Michel này, nhưng mà không có bán ở Mỹ…”

“Khoan đã!” Bucky reo lên, mắt mở to như vừa nghĩ ra chuyện gì. Trong một thoáng, giọng hắn rất phấn khích, gần như giống tiếng một đứa con nít. “Thế còn kẹo chuối thì sao?” Steve và Sam đần mặt nhìn hắn. “Thì dịch bệnh đó đâu thể nào diệt luôn được hương liệu chuối…”

“Đừng có hy vọng nhiều, cái gì có hương liệu chuối cũng gớm chết,” Sam lơ đãng bảo hắn, tay vẫn hí hoáy với chiếc điện thoại. “Ngọt khé cổ mà ăn vào chẳng nghe giống chuối chút--” Anh ngưng ngang. “Gì?”

Steve và Bucky đang nhìn nhau. Một khắc im lặng. “Trạm xăng cuối đường có bán kẹo, đúng không?” Steve hỏi.

“Ừ, hình như vậy,” Sam đáp. Trạm xăng đó đúng là ở cuối đường thật, nhưng cuối đường ở đây là cách tới hơn tám cây số cơ. Tuy vậy Steve đã phóng vèo ra khỏi cửa.

Sam liếc xuống cái thùng rác. “Giờ chẳng biết sáng nay ăn cái gì nữa,” anh than thở.

Chủ yếu là anh tự nói với mình, nhưng một lát sau, Bucky đáp, “Anh thích ăn giống chuối mới thật à?” Sam không biết giọng hắn có phải là đang buộc tội anh không nữa, nhưng anh gật đầu đại. “Thế cũng không sao,” Bucky nói, “anh đâu có biết giống cũ ngon đến mức nào.” Đó là câu tử tế nhất Bucky từng nói với anh kể từ khi chuyển vào ở hơn một tháng rưỡi trước. “Xin lỗi vì đã làm hư nải chuối dở cứt của anh,” hắn nói thêm, đó là câu tử tế thứ nhì rồi đấy. “Ừm, cảm ơn anh đã tim hiểu về chuyện đó nữa.”

“Thì bạn bè phải giúp đỡ nhau chứ,” Sam vừa nói vừa mở tủ lạnh. Bucky không nói gì, chuyện này cũng không phải là lạ. “Hoặc là bạn bè của bạn bè thì cũng thế.” Sam biết Bucky đã phải trải qua nhiều chuyện, anh không muốn ép hắn phải trở thành bồ tèo thân thiết với anh chỉ vì hắn và Steve đang tạm ở nhờ nhà anh. Tình huống này hơi dị, nhưng Sam tôn trọng điều đó. “Ăn dâu không?” anh mời.

“Chỉ là – anh bắt cậu ấy ngủ ngoài _sofa_ ,” Buck nói.

Sam đóng cửa tủ lạnh và quay lại nhìn hắn. “Gì cơ?” Đúng là Steve ngủ trên ghế dài nhà Sam thật; cái đêm họ tìm thấy Bucky, Steve đã không chần chừ nhường cho hắn ngủ ở phòng dành cho khách. Nhưng nếu nói rằng Sam ép cậu ta làm thế thì thật quá đáng.

“Đêm nào cũng thế,” Bucky nói tiếp. “Hai người cãi nhau hay gì à?” Môi hắn cong lên, cay đắng. “Lục đục gia đình à?”

“Làm gì có,” Sam chầm chậm nhả từng chữ. “Ừm, cậu biết là tui với Steve không có hẹn hò gì hết mà, phải không?”

Ánh mắt Bucky nhìn anh cũng đủ trả lời câu hỏi đó rồi. “Bây giờ đàn ông ở với nhau được mà,” hắn nói, hàm hất lên một góc thách thức.

“Nếu họ muốn ở với nhau, thì ừ…”

“Cậu ấy _ở với anh_ còn gì,” Bucky nói.

“Thì anh cũng thế thôi,” Sam chỉ ra. Anh rửa mấy trái dâu rồi đặt cái hộp lên bàn. “Thật đấy à? Anh cứ vậy mà nghĩ tụi tôi..? Anh không nghĩ rằng nên nói chuyện với Steve à?”

Bucky cau mày. Không phải cái cau mày của ‘vũ khí sống bị tẩy não’ làm anh lạnh sống lưng dù đứng cách một đống gạch vụn nghi ngút khói. Đây là một cái cau mày rất khác. “Có nhiều chuyện tôi với Steve không nói với nhau,” hắn lặng lẽ nói.

“Có lẽ hai người nên nói đi,” Sam gợi ý. Anh đẩy nhẹ cái hộp về phía hắn. “Ăn thử đi, ngon lắm đấy.” Bucky ngờ vực nhìn mớ trái cây, như thể sợ đây lại là một món lừa tình  khác. “Tôi mua ở chợ nông sản ở Dupont Circle đấy. Do dân Amish trồng, thế đã đủ ‘diễm xưa’ với anh chưa?”

Bucky nhón lấy một trái cắn thử. Một giây sau, hắn gật gù. “Được đấy,” hắn nói, miệng đầy dâu, “khẩu vị của anh cũng không đến nỗi nào, Wilson”

“Với lại,” Sam nói, “Để tôi nói cho anh nghe. Steve chưa bao giờ bỏ dở hết công việc chỉ để chạy đi mua kẹo cho tôi như thể chăm mẹ bầu lên cơn thèm..”

“Nín dùm đi,” Bucky vừa bảo anh vừa lấy thêm dâu, “anh thì hay rồi, chỉ thích mấy trái chuối dở như hạch.” Nụ cười ngắn ngủi thoáng hiện trên mặt hắn làm anh bỗng thèm vò đầu tên này một cái. Nhưng anh kiềm lại, hắn đấm vỡ mặt anh bằng một tay chứ chẳng đùa.

“Đừng có ăn hết trái cây của tôi đấy, đồ mặt dày,” Sam mắng.

“Thế thì lo mà giấu đi chứ, đồ não tàn,” Bucky đốp chát lại. Vậy là Sam kéo ghế ngồi xuống ăn dâu với hắn, chờ vị anh hùng nước Mỹ vừa hồi sinh từ cõi chết mang kẹo về, loại kẹo có vị của một giống trái cây đã gần như tuyệt chủng. Sam chưa bao giờ nghĩ có ngày buổi sáng của mình sẽ thành ra thế này, nhưng anh sẽ tập làm quen vậy.

**Author's Note:**

> Tác giả: Thật ra chuối nó là một loại berry thật đấy các mẹ, nhưng mà tôi không thêm vào tại vì ít người không học chuyên về thực vật mà biết vụ này lắm. Nhưng tới đây tôi phải chú thích rõ cho các mẹ biết. Chuối là berry nhá.


End file.
